Erkenntnis
by Lily Ruthven
Summary: Er umklammert immer noch das Kreuz und bei mir fließen nach wie vor Tränen. So hätte Folge 7.02 auch ausgehen können Please R&R Danke !


_Spielt nach der Folge 7.02 Das Monster aus der Tiefe ... bzw. SO hätte die Folge auch ausgehen können g_

_Disclaimer: Nach wie vor gehört alles Joss Whedon. Ich habe mir die Figuren lediglich ausgeliehen und verdiene auch rein gar nichts damit seufz_

_

* * *

_  
Er umklammert immer noch das Kreuz und bei mir fließen nach wie vor Tränen.  
Er hat tatsächlich seine Seele zurück. Nur für mich. Damit er für mich mehr ist, als nur ein seelenloses Monster.  
Warum hat er das nur gemacht? Nach allem, was ich ihm angetan habe. Ich habe ihn benutzt – wann immer ich es wollte. Es ist verrückt, aber er liebt mich wirklich. Er hat mich schon immer geliebt. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft er es mir schon gesagt hat, aber nie habe ich ihm geglaubt. Bis jetzt. Ich hatte es immer nur für ein Spiel gehalten. Glaubte einfach nicht daran, dass ein Vampir – ein seelenloser Vampir – wirklich lieben kann.  
Ich will weglaufen. Will ihn nicht mehr so verletzt und verwirrt sehen. Will nicht mehr an ihn denken müssen, aber etwas hält mich zurück.  
Wann lässt er endlich das Kreuz los? Will er sich etwa umbringen? Langsam gehe ich zu ihm.  
„Spike?" flüstere ich leise und berühre ihn leicht an der Schulter. Er zuckt zusammen.  
„Geh, Jägerin. Lass mich endlich alleine" höre ich ihn dann sagen. Meine Hand liegt nach wie vor auf seiner Schulter.  
„Spike, komm jetzt. Lass das Kreuz los." Er wird noch verbrennen, wenn er es nicht los lässt. Das will ich nicht mit ansehen. Ich könnte ihn einfach losreißen, aber dann würde ich ihm wieder weh tun. Das will ich nicht. Nicht mehr. Eigentlich wollte ich es nie. Aber trotzdem habe ich es immer und immer wieder getan. Warum? Ich weiß es selbst nicht so recht.  
„Ruhe ... Ruhe ist alles, was ich noch will" sagt er und lässt endlich das Kreuz los. Langsam dreht er sich zu mir um und ich kann die Verbrennungen sehen. Es sieht furchtbar aus und muss ihm unsagbare Schmerzen bereiten. Meine gerade erst versiegten Tränen beginnen wieder zu fließen. Er fasst sich wieder gepeinigt an den Kopf: „Stimmen.. diese Stimmen.. immer schicken sie mich in die Hölle ... aber ... da bin ich doch schon längst .. in der Hölle. HÖRT AUF .. SEID STILL ... Ruhe ... ich will endlich meine Ruhe." Gequält sinkt er in sich zusammen und kauert wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden. Ich knie neben ihm nieder. Er sieht mich an und ich kann seinen Schmerz und seine Tränen sehen.  
„Mach, dass es aufhört, Jägerin. Es ... es tut so weh." Ich kann nicht anders und nehme ihn vorsichtig in den Arm. Tröste ihn.  
„Shhh, es wird wieder gut, Spike. Alles wird wieder gut." Ich hoffe es. Hoffe es für ihn – für mich. Er klammert sich an mich und weint – weint wie ein kleines Kind. Und ich ... ich weine mit ihm. Erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit, wie mir scheint, beruhigt er sich wieder. Er lässt mich los, steht auf und läuft unruhig in der Kapelle umher. Aber er ist geschwächt und lässt sich auf eine noch intakte Bank sinken.  
„Du solltest jetzt gehen, Buffy. Bist schon zu lange hier." Spike hat recht. Ich sollte gehen. Das tue ich auch, aber ich bleibe direkt vor ihm stehen. Ich kann ihn einfach nicht alleine lassen. Ich bringe es nicht fertig. Er hat sich schließlich nur wegen mir wieder seine Seele geben lassen. Ich bin schuld an seinem jetzigen Zustand. Nur ich. Weil ich nicht erkannt habe, dass er sich geändert hat. Schon vor langer Zeit. Er ist nicht wie Angel. War nie wie Angel. Plötzlich wird mir etwas klar. Ich war Angel's große Liebe. Er meine. Ich werde ihn auch immer lieben, aber ... ich war nie die große Liebe von Angelus. Darin unterscheiden sich Angel und Spike. Angel kann mich nur mit Seele lieben. Spike jedoch ...  
Ich stehe immer noch vor ihm und sehe auf ihn runter.  
„Was, Jägerin? Verschwinde endlich! Oder macht es dir Spaß, mich so zu sehen? Freut es dich? Der ach so böse Spike am Ende. Müsste dir doch gefallen" spöttelt er. Seine Stimme klingt wieder normal. Ich sehe ihm in die Augen und erkenne, dass er immer noch verwirrt ist. Aber ich sehe auch etwas anderes. Ich kann es nicht genau beschreiben, doch da ist mehr.   
„Komm Spike. Ich bringe dich nach Hause" sage ich schließlich.  
„Nach Hause? Ich habe kein Zuhause." Er klingt verbittert.  
Ich fasse einen Entschluss und es ist mir gleich, was für Konsequenzen er hat.  
„Komm schon Spike. Wir gehen zu mir. Lass mich dir helfen. Ich werde irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass die Stimmen weggehen. Ich werde dir dabei helfen, wieder gesund zu werden." Es schmerzt mich, ihn so zu sehen. Wo ist der Spike geblieben, in den ich mich verliebt habe? Verliebt? Ja.. endlich gestehe ich es mir ein. Ich habe mich in ihn verliebt.   
„Helfen? Du willst mir helfen? Ausgerechnet du, Jägerin. Warum? Ist es wieder eins deiner Spielchen?"  
„Nein, kein Spiel, Spike. Nie wieder" antworte ich ihm.  
„Warum?" fragt er wieder. Ich antworte ihm nicht. Sehe ihn nur an. Beuge mich zu ihm und gebe ihm einen leichten Kuss. Als ich mich wieder aufrichte, sieht er mich völlig überrascht an. Erschöpft steht er auf. Ich lege seinen Arm um meine Schulter, um ihn so zu stützen. Schweigend verlassen wir die Kapelle und gehen gemeinsam nach Hause.

Wenn ihr jetzt fleißig reviewt, erlaubt mir vielleicht meine Freundin, das Zusatzkapitel von ihr aus Spikes Sicht ebenfalls hochzuladen ;)


End file.
